The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Gene, having heard of his daughter’s runaway, had ordered several search parties to find her. Bubbles reached the throne room as Gene paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his daughter. Gene: "Any sign of them?" Bubbles: "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter - or Chuck." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Gene: "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." tears were welling up in his eyes. Bubbles: "Yes sire." He bowed, before swimming off. Alone again he collapsed on his throne, exhausted, Gene: "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Candlehead, and Swizzle got ready for their tour of Swizzle’s kingdom. Candlehead and Swizzle got in a gingerbread chariot, Candlehead wore a pink jacket and skirt with a brown striped shirt beneath it, matching brown leggings with pink polkadots, black shoes that have little waves of pink icing, and a large cake hat with a candle on the top, and she loves the hat very much. With that, the couple started heading out after waving goodbye to Felix and Mary. Wynchell and Duncan the doughnut guards opend the gates and thus began the tour of the kingdom. A horse cookie pulled the chariot towards the kingdom as Candlehead looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the human world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Swizzle watched Candlehead and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Candlehead was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Jay jumped out of the water and saw Candlehead riding with Swizzle. Jay: "Has he kissed her yet?" Chuck: "Not yet." Jay: "Ohh . . ." They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Swizzle guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with Push Pops, Lollipops, Candy Corn, Gumballs, and Peanut Buttercup human people, and the girl was fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the candy corn blacksmith's billows to a crate of chocolate chickens carried by gumball made her smile and gasp and jump up and down. She caught sight of a small puppet show with Peanut-Buttercup puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the Peanut-Buttercup puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Rancis dancing with Vanellope and Gloyd dancing with Nougetsia. She rushed towards it excitedly. Swizzle was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Swizzle was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her hands rested in his lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turing when he flicked his wrist and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Charmy flew overhead and landed on a stone ledge. Charmy: "Yo, Jay! Any kissing?" Jay: "No, not yet." Charmy: "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he was getting impatient. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Candlehead had gotten two baguettes, a pair of boots, and a little black hat. Swizzle bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Swizzle let Candlehead get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Candlehead’s control, the chariot rode much faster than when Swizzle was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Candlehead was still excited, Swizzle gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Swizzle pulled himself together, he saw that Candlehead was still enjoying herself. Happy for Candlehead, he relaxed and let Candlehead continue driving. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Fan Fiction